lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuli/Main article
Fuli is a cheetah who is set to appear in The Lion Guard. She is a member of the Lion Guard. Appearance Fuli is a cheetah cub with smooth features and a lithe build. Her coat is of a soft golden-yellow pigment, broken only by patches of tan on her chest and muzzle, and around her eyes. Dark spots that look more like jaguar rosettes than normal cheetah spots dot her back, head, and legs, some of which are hollow and centered with gold, while others are fully black. The fact that some look like stripes and complete circles insinuates that she is actually a king cheetah. Notably, she is missing the iconic "tears" that would be seen on an actual cheetah. As far as facial features go, Fuli sports a sharp jaw and nose. Her muzzle is long and thin, with an oddly pronounced jawline, and her eyebrows are especially thick and dark. Her ears are partially rimmed with brown, and a small stripe of brown runs down her muzzle to the tip of her nose. She has green eyes. Personality Completely comfortable in her own spots, Fuli is a confident cheetah with a strong sense of elegance and self-confidence. Her sense of empathy is rather lacking, seen when she laughs at Kion for failing to use the Roar of the Elders, and she always makes her opinion clear, showing she's not afraid to speak her mind. This shines through most prominently when she complains to Kion that lions are always "lording" over the Pride Lands. This resentment most likely stems from her own feelings of superiority. Despite her faults, Fuli can be depended on, and has a compassionate side, when she was disgusted by the hyenas' over-hunting the gazelles, and when she gladly joined the Lion Guard officially to help them as well as Kion's sister Kiara. She is brave and confident, more than capable of handling hyenas with her incredible speed and agility. Information The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Bunga and Kion race through the Pride Lands playing Baobab Ball, they encounter Fuli, who flips Bunga off her back for attempting to hitch a ride with her. Later, after Kion learns that he is to lead the Lion Guard, he appoints Beshte, Fuli, and Ono to positions on the Guard. He gathers the team together and attempts to show them his Roar, but all that comes out is a squeak. Just then, Simba arrives and reacts in horror to Kion's choice of teammates. He insists that the Guard must be made of lions and then berates Kion for treating his role as leader like a game. Not long after this, the team learns that the hyenas are attacking a herd of gazelles. With no time to lose, Kion assembles the Lion Guard, using his paw to gift them each with a special shoulder marking. Together, the five friends attack the hyenas, driving them back into the Outlands. Kion finishes the fight with the powerful Roar of the Elders, and even Janja flees in terror. Simba happens to be watching from a nearby ridge and realizes that his son was wise to have chosen who he chose. He congratulates his son on the victory and accepts this new, brilliant assembling of loyal animals. Relations Voice Actors * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar - (2015) - (film) - Diamond White * The Lion Guard - (2016–) - (TV series) - Diamond White Trivia * Initially, Fuli was pictured with blue eyes. Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Cheetahs Category:Female Characters Category:Film Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Pridelanders Category:Protagonists Category:Television Characters